


Teddy Bear

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is worried about Santa tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Teddy Bear."

Grace leaned out the window and stared into the dark sky. Usually there were stars, but the last few weeks a bad storm had rolled through, providing no rain - which they desperately needed out here in the Zones - but plenty of dark, lightning-filled clouds.

Tonight, looking up at that sky, Grace hoped that Santa wasn't real. She had never even heard of him until last week, when Show Pony had read her a book about him, and how he brought presents to good girls and boys and flew through the night on a jet-powered ride. Grace had been excited, and had happily wished for a teddy bear, but now she worried. Santa shouldn't be out in this kind of weather - especially in the sky! The lightning strikes were bad enough on the ground, and there had been a close call with one of the dead surveillance towers a little ways away, but how much worse would they be if you were actually up in them?

Grace could barely fathom that amount of danger, and the idea that someone would risk it just to bring her a toy - regardless of how good she had been this year - was somehow frightening and a little bit delightful. Still, she hoped for his sake that Santa would stay home this year.

oOo

The dim morning light woke Grace, and she realized that she had fallen asleep at the window. The sky was still dark, rumbling with thunder, and Grace eyed it warily for a moment. Standing took effort, as her muscles were stiff, but when Grace turned around, she forgot all about her discomfort. There, sitting on her chair at the table, was a teddy bear.

Grace ran to it, examining every inch of her new prize. He had two scars, carefully stitched up in bright teal thread, and one of his felt claws was missing. His fur was a bit matted, but he was clean, and he was even wearing a little rebreather! Why, he was a true Killjoy!

"Did Santa bring you?" she asked him softly.

There was a snort from behind her, and Grace spun, finding Party Poison in the doorway. "Of course he did! You think a little lightning was going to bother him?"

Grace eyed her present wondrously. Santa had really risked the lightning to bring him? Just for her? It was incredible! "Really?" she breathed.

"Of course!" Party Poison declared. "He would never skip out on our good girl!"

Hugging her new bear, Grace returned to the window. Somehow, despite the elements, Santa had come for her. "Thank you," she whispered into the gloomy morning sky. "Thank you."


End file.
